Transfer Lust
by SharkAttak
Summary: A transfer student from Salem discovers something about a certain Slytherin. This is my first fic, so um read and enjoy.
1. Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, they're all J.K.Rowling's work.

**A/N:** Okay this is my very first fan fic so don't make me feel bad. One of my favorite authors is in this, her names WeasleyGirl and I'm putting her in because she put me in one of her fics.

So this is my story enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Encounters**

Daniel Bacchus had just stepped through platform nine and three – quarters and was staring at the Hogwarts Express, he was as nervous as hell for he was a transfer student from the Caribbean, Trinidad to be exact, and didn't know anybody at all. While he was thinking about this, someone ran into him from behind causing him to fall.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Daniel stood up and turned to face a girl about his age, sixteen, ( I'm really fourteen though) she stood at about five feet seven inches tall, only half an inch taller than him, she had shiny, long , black hair that reached her shoulders and greyish blue eyes.

"It's alright it was an accident, the names Daniel Bacchus, I'm new here, you?"

"Yeah I transferred here from Salem in the United States, my name's Wesley Jackman but my friends call me WeaslyGirl."

"So Wesley want to go get a compartment? You're the only person I know here."

"Okay sure"

Daniel and WeasleyGirl set off to find seats and found them in a compartment near the end of the train. They stowed away their luggage and began to talk about one another when they were interrupted by the opening of the compartment door. Three people then entered the compartment. Daniel was about to introduce myself when WeasleyGirl screamed.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HARRY POTTER!!"

She then began to act like a crazed fan, screaming and jumping up an down .Harry and his friends, who he later found out were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, put away their own luggage and then sat down.

"I've never seen you guy's here before are you new?" Harry asked.

When he'd these words the train began to move and Daniel decided to answer the question since Wesley was to busy staring at Harry's scar.

"Yeah we're transfer students I'm from the Caribbean and Weasley here is from the United States"

"Weasley?" asked Ron

"It's just my nick name," said WeasleyGirl, " my real name is Wesley Jackman."

* * *

(**A/N:** I think that I'm going to skip this part cause I think it's a little boring, you know, they reach Hogwarts, ( blah, blah, blah ), Daniel and WeasleyGirl were both sorted into Griffindor ( No surprise there ),they're both in the common room with the other Griffindors when WeasleyGirl steps out to take a walk around the castle.)

* * *

WeasleyGirls POV

"Hogwarts isn't so bad," I said, as I walked down the dark hallways, "sure it's not anything like Salem, but I think that it'll be okay."

"Damn!! Shit!!" came a voice, it sounded as if it came from that classroom over there.

I snuck over and peered through the semi open door. Inside was a boy, and judging from the mess of books, quill and parchment on the floor, he was the one that shouted. I looked him over from where I stood. (I am going to be sick after doing this I'm a guy, but I promised a girl that I would so here goes) He had silvery blonde hair and stood at about four inches taller than me. Even though his back was to me I could tell that he had a great body (gag! cough! sputter!). Just thinking about it made me realize that it's been a while since I've been with a guy (OH!! THE HUMANITAAAAAAAY!!). I decided then and there that I was going to seduce this guy and began to approach him.

The boy heard me and turned around. It was then that I knew who he was, Draco Malfoy. Harry had pointed him out to me during the feast and told me not to go near the guy. Something about him and a bad crowd, but I only cared about how hot he looked and those silvery blue eyes, and now those same eyes were looking at me questioningly.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Draco.

"You're Malfoy aren't you?"

"Yeah, what is it to you?" he asked while eyeing me down.

I couldn't take it anymore, forget seducing him. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and clamped my lips onto his and kissed him hard. My tongue forced its way into his mouth and began to explore it with a passion, savouring his taste. Draco was startled by my action, but by the way that he just accepted it, and the way that he ran his hands down my waist, told me that Draco was very experienced. I decided to end this, not wanting to lose my virginity on my first night at Hogwarts. With a wet groan I broke the kiss, and slowly pulled away from Draco, pleased to hear a moan of disapproval escape his throat.

"Let's finish this tomorrow," I said while heading for the door.

"Yeah…okay…but hey wait a minute what's your name?"

"Wesley Jackman, but my friends call me WeasleyGirl."

With that I hurried back to the Gryffindor tower, upon reaching there I realized that Daniel and some other guys were still in the common room. I quickly said good night to them and left for the girls' dormitory. My school life is going to be very interesting.

END.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it boys and girls, my very first fic it may not be so good but it's good enough for me, WeasleyGirl, I hope you liked it, PEACE.


	2. The Christmas Fete

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks a lot for the reviews, I wasn't expecting to get more than two reviews, and that has urged me to continue this fic. Sorry WeasleyGirl, this chapter will be in the POV's of the guys, but don't worry you'll be getting some action. Alright.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Christmas Fete**

Daniel's POV

It's been about three months, I think, since I've been at Hogwarts and I'm proud to say that I've managed to fit in with the 'In Crowd' of the school, mainly Harry and his gang. Still, I try not to be a follower, you know. Anyway I'm totally popular and the best part of all, I've got a girl as a best friend, WeasleyGirl. You see back at St. Mary's I was very far from being popular and the girls wouldn't even come near me. Hogwarts is such a major improvement for me; even my grades are looking good. I'm sixth in my class and moving up. Life is good.

I was in the common room with the rest of the guys and we were discussing which girls to go with for the annual Christmas Fete (Party, Ball whatever you guys want to call it, we call it fetes), which was taking place in a few days. Hogwarts started it two years ago after the Triwizard Tournament was hosted here.

"So Daniel who are you taking?" asked Seamus.

"I don't know guys I haven't really asked anyone."

"You haven't got a date, man even Neville got one," said Ron.

"Really, who is it man?"

"Vanessa Green, from Hufflepuff, you have to move fast or there'll be no one for you to go with," Harry said with a laugh.

Those two sure did seem happy about having dates for the fete on time, but I wasn't going to be the only guy left out now was I.

"Alright then, I'm going to get a date right now." With that I got up and walked over to where the girls were seated. They consisted mainly of year five and six.

"Hey ladies," I said once I reached the group of very sexy girls.

A chorus of beautiful "Hey Daniel"s

"Um…I was wondering … uh .. would any of you girls like to the Christmas Fete with me?"

"Oh I'm sorry I can't"

"I already have a date"

"You should've talked to me sooner!"

"Aww how cute"

There were a lot of, "Sorry's", giggles and hushed conversation in there. Even WeasleyGirl got a date, which was a surprise to me. The trip wasn't going to be a totally disappointing one though cause one girl agreed to be my date. The shocking thing was that it was Hermione Granger.

When she told me that she'd go with me, I looked Hermione over with my eyes. She was cute, you know, adorably so. She had a nice body for a girl people called the 'book worm' and was very cool to hang out with too.

"So…I guess I'll see you on the day huh."

"Okay, I'll see you then," said Hermione, with a smile as she watched me.

Leaving the girls to their chatter, gossip or whatever it was they were talking about; which by the way seemed to increase after my little invitation; I headed back to my seat with the guys. All of whom congratulated me on my technique, if you call it a technique. I just asked whoever was available to go with me. Still, that didn't stop me from accepting the praise, hell no. Life was great.

* * *

(CHRISTMAS FETE, PEOPLE!!)

Draco's POV

The past few months have been a wild ride for me so far. I mean, who have thought that a Gryffindor would be this much fun, aside from being the usual torture toys that they were that is. Wesley was great. She's totally spontaneous. I only chanced at meeting her when I was hiding away from that bitch faced Pansy. I was minding my own business when this girl just walks up to me and starts kissing me like crazy. My first reaction was to push her off, but then I thought that hey it wasn't every day that a female makes the first move, at least here anyways. I went along with it and began to let my hands my hands have some fun with my fiery stranger's body. Didn't get the response I hoped for though cause she pulled away from me and said we'd continue this the next day. Bloody tease. I only just managed to get her name before she left.

We did meet the next day though and I found out that she was a Yank and was very surprised to find out that she was a Gryffindor. Who would have thought? I kept my cool and figured, hey she was new, fresh meat, she couldn't be all that bad. That's how I began making 'rendezvous' visits with Wesley. We became pretty close. Still there was the problem of how to break the news to everybody; I mean a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor is a pretty taboo thing. Wesley suggested that we go together to the Christmas Fete and that way everybody will know.

Well here I was dressed in some pretty cool looking muggle clothes. You had to wear muggle clothes for this fete.(I'm not good at describing clothes so think the Matrix, black everywhere complete with the shades) Everyone was dancing to the music of some people called Usher and P.Diddy. All I kept hearing was "I need a girl to ride, ride, ride, I need a girl to make my wife, I need a girl who's mine all mine, I need a girl in my life" It had a catchy tune and was really good.

Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw non other than my date for the evening, WeasleyGirl.

"So nice of you to join me this evening," I said with a smile on my face.

"Well you know how a woman takes her time," she replied with a laugh, and then she turned serious, "are you ready to meet my friends?"

With a sigh I nodded my head and allowed her to carry me over to where Potter and his idiot worshippers decided to fester.

"Hey guys…um…uh…I would like for you to meet my date...Draco Malfoy."

Every single person in that group stared at me as if I was Voldermort himself. There was silence for a moment before a guy, WeaslyGirl's best friend, Daniel, I think, got up and walked over to her.

"Wesley are you sure you should be going with this guy from what I've hear this guy's a real player."

"I know Daniel but give him a chance I've been going out with him for a few months now and I think I've got him working the right way," she said with a smile.

With that he turned to me and said to me, "You're only getting away with this cause I don't know you too good but if you hurt her in anyway just know that I will break you."

He then walked off to Potter and the others and somehow got them too agree with the situation. Although from the looks on their faces I knew that they would be more than happy to assist in my "break" should I ever rub their little house mate the wrong way.

A sly smile crossed my face and I snaked my hand around Wesley's waist.

Who do they think they're dealing with?

* * *

(**A/N:** I'm going to fast forward a bit Draco and WeasleyGirl danced with the stares of all the other houses behind their backs, Draco excuses WeasleyGirl to go get her and himself some punch. Now the story concludes in the POV of WeasleyGirl.)

* * *

WeasleyGirl's POV

Draco had just left to get us some drinks and I felt sort of vulnerable with him gone. The Slytherins have been giving me death glares all night.

When the thought of what they were going to do had come into my head I was suddenly shoved onto the ground from behind.

"You little skank how dare you steal Draco away from me!" screamed a voice that could have only belonged to that pug Pansy Parkinson.

I got up quickly, not wanting to be attacked while I was down, and showered Pansy in a verbal beating of my own.

"Steal? I didn't steal Draco from you, you butt ugly piece of shit, and I snagged him fair and square, in fact even if I didn't get him I'm sure that he would never go out with a whore like you."

By now there was a crowd surrounding us and Pansy was so enraged that she lunged at me scratching and cursing all the way.

"COOL CAT FIGHT !!" someone in the crowd yelled, but I wasn't paying attention to them, just trying to keep this crazy bitch off of me.

I punched Pansy in the chest causing her to shriek and fall down clutching her breast.

"How'd you like that you little pussy!!" I cried and then kicked her in the stomach, now she rolled over clutching that too, "think about it."

With that I left Pansy on the ground and went through the crowd in search of Draco.

END POV

* * *

WeasleyGirl quickly found Draco at the punch bowl and gratefully accepted her drink.

"So what's the commotion about over there," said Draco indicating to the dispersing crowd.

"Nothing really, Pansy was looking for a fight, I gave it to her and kicked her butt," was the calm answer of WeasleyGirl.

"Cool"

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it chapter two I hope you like it cause this story ends here, I want to write other fics and expand my ego here at , but before I go I'd like to thank the people who reviewed me. The envelope please. Those reviewers are:

**Littlewitch34**: Hey no need to stake your claim girl, I'm a guy, I don't like stuff like that, but thanks for your review, it boasted me on my first try at this.

**Mundungus42**: Thanks for the offer, I think that I'll try them out sometime, and for welcoming me to FFN, as you put it, it's good to know that some people respect new comers cause you show a great example of one. Thanks again.

**WeasleyGirl**: Glad you like it Weasley, you know I envy you and all the other writers out there cause I don't know how you guys can write chapter after chapter of these fics and don't get tired, maybe it's just me but I'll get used to it. Oh! I'll be reviewing you soon to give you some ideas, don't worry. Your welcome girl.

**Hyper kitty**: Well kitty thanks for your review, I think A/N in plural form is A/Ns. Thanks a lot.


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N:** You guys really want this fic to continue? Sorry for the long wait, my computer sort of came down with bug, and I kind of had to wait a long time for it to get better. Well that was then, and the shark is now back in the water and hungry for some reviews, sooooooo, Splash!!

**Chapter 3 - The Aftermath**

* * *

"Stupid Gryffindor, how dare she do this to me!!"

Pansy was having a fit at the Slytherin table. She had been treated badly by Draco before, but in her weird little head all of it; to her; was a childish way of him saying that he liked her. Yesterday, at the Fete, was just about the lowest thing anybody could have done, to get between what she and Draco had together. The Slytherin shot a glare over at the Gryffindor table, where Wesley was, laughing at something Lavender had said.

"Laugh now you little whore," Pansy growled, "you're in it deep now."

* * *

Daniel's POV

Things really did turn around after yesterday, I mean, Wesley went out with, Malfoy , then she got into a fight with someone who I think was Malfoy's ex, and me well, let's just say that, it was a pretty good night for me. I know that Hermione and I only went to the fete as friends; it was just so that we could each have a date, but for some reason or another, she looked..., well how can I say this?

Hermione to me looked beautiful? Sexy? Sensual? Anyone of those words. How could, she not have? I was expecting the same girl that I had asked out, bushy haired, but cute, Hermione. What I got was a Hermione that can easily play the star of any guys' wet dream. Amazing what a school robe and a lack of vanity driven self consciousness can hide. I wonder if she'll ever give me a shot at taking, her out? From what I heard, that wasn't the first time that she'd performed the so called ugly duckling - swan transformation. Albeit an already cute duckling.

Okay, that was then this is now, I'll just have to keep my infatuations to myself, for at the moment I, was going to be late, for my first class. Potions. (Wow!! Gasp!! What a shock!)

"Excuse me... sorry...sorry about that."

The halls are really crowded in the morning (who knew?). Anyways, I had reached the dungeons, everything seemed to be ok. I wasn't hearing anything from the classroom, so maybe Snape hadn't arrived yet. That brought on a relieved smile.

"Okay, one small step for me one giant leap for my feet."

I opened the door and walked into the classroom, and just like a chain reaction...

"Mister Bacchus," Snape, "you're late; ten points from Gryffindor, now sit down."

Snickers all around from the Slytherin students, and

"Stupid git," My fellow Gryffindors.

I took a seat with Dean and Parvati (can the desks hold three people?), they told me all that I had missed. Wasn't much really, just that we were making an energy potion called _Lenergia_, and its ingredients. After getting out my cauldron, I immediately got to work.

"So Dean what'd you think about yesterday?"

"What..you mean the fight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that it spiced the fete up a little," he said, with a smile on his face, "but I think WeasleyGirls' been marked man."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Parvati felt that this was her queue to get into the conversation.

"I think that Pansy has it in for Wesley, she and her Slytherin pals have been giving her the eye all morning, see for yourself."

I looked in the direction of the Slytherins, and sure enough there was Pansy staring at my friend as if she was about to be turned into la chica muerta ( that's Spanish for dead girl thought it sounded cooler). This got me a little worried about WeasleyGirl, but it also got me thinking about a rematch with Pansy, two girls fighting is something to see .Okay forget the latter. (It's two girls fighting. I'm not gonna forget that)

"I wouldn't worry about it, you all saw how Pansy got it yesterday, but just to be sure I'll talk to Wesley tonight, you know give her the heads up."

"Okay man."

The WeasleyGirl, Pansy thing was a real, distraction to my earlier thoughts this morning, but as the class progressed, Hermione jumped back into my head, mainly due to Snape's interference.

"Stop stirring your cauldrons," said Snape, his coldness showing through his eyes, "it is time now for one of your potions to be tested."

This brought about a few nervous whispers from the class.

"If you followed my instructions," Snape continued, "all may go smoothly." He eyed us one by one before speaking again.

"Mister Bacchus!" a shock went through my body, "since you arrived late for my class and afterwards decided to conduct one your own, you shall test your potion for us."

That statement brought about some mixed reactions from the class, snickers from the Slytherins and words of sympathy from my Gryffindor classmates. Never the less I poured some of my potion into a goblet and headed to the front of the class.

End POV

* * *

Daniel faced the entire class, waiting for professor Snape to tell him to begin.

"Well what are you waiting for then."

After cursing under his breath, Daniel brought the goblet to his lips and drank the hot liquid. It felt like swallowing lava, but other than that nothing else happened, he was still in one piece. Everyone noticed this and looked to professor Snape for some answer.

"Class, Mr. Bacchus has just taken the _Lenergia_ potion, and in doing so he is supposed to acquire an increase in strength, speed and endurance," Snape looked from his students then to Daniel, "now to see if he has achieved these new improvements, we need another participant."

Silence reigned supreme, for a moment, before it was broken once more.

"Ms. Granger, come and assist Mr. Bacchus here."

If Hermione had any objection to Snape's command, she hid it well, and in no time she was facing Daniel.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine, if it was with a Slytherin student I wouldn't be this comfortable," she answered with a smile on her face. She looks really cute when she smiles thought Daniel. Hermione then turned to professor Snape, "What are we supposed to do now professor?"

"Now Ms. Granger you shall allow yourself to be hoisted by Mr. Bacchus, who will do this using the tip of his finger," Snape replied with a smirk.

Hermione and Daniel looked at each other for a moment, before Hermione shrugged and raised her leg.

"Might as well get this over with, come on lift me up."

You don't have to tell me twice. Daniel bent down and placed his index finger under Hermione's raised foot, and with what seemed liked no effort at all raised her off the ground, as far as his arm could go. It was like balancing a dinner plate.

"Oooooh oooooh ok ok," Hermione's voice sounded a little nervous up there, but Daniel, was occupied with a few problems of his own. Just the thought of knowing that if he looked up he would be staring straight at Hermione's crotch, made him a little uncomfortable in his lower regions. It was tempting, but hey, he was no pervert and besides Hermione was his friend, who he seem to have developed a slight crush on, so when the bell for class to end had rung, both Daniel and Hermione breathed sighs of relief.

"So," said Daniel, after he let Hermione down, "that was a lot of fun"

"For you maybe," she said with a laugh. A nervous smile grew on Daniels face.

"We better get going to our next class, Harry and the others may be waiting for us."

* * *

**A/N:** That's Chapter 3, it may not be that good, but hey a chapter's a chapter. I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible, if you guys have any ideas suggestions, send them to me in your review. Also look out for another fic of mine, it's still in the workshop, but until it's up thanks and Feliz Navidad. Merry Christmas.


	4. Hands In Pants

**A/N:** Well it's me again, The Shark, and this is yet another exciting part of my fic Transfer Lust. Thanks WeasleyGirl for your idea (now that's a twist), it helped a lot. Now let's see it in action.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Hands In Pants**

Draco was feeling pretty mighty right about now, yes but it wasn't the kind of mightiness that one gets when he's controlling other people, no, this was much different. For the first time since he had come to Hogwarts, Draco had found someone who he can relate too, who he can trust with his secretes of any kind, and also someone who wasn't afraid to do freaky things whenever they felt like it. Also, to top it all off that person had done what he had been trying to do since first year.

Wesley Jackman had been able to ward that obsessive psycho bitch Pansy off his ass. He didn't care what any of the other Slytherins thought of her. So what if she is a Gryffindor!! So what if she was friends with Potter and his goody gang. All that mattered to Draco was that Wesley was an amazing girl, and his girlfriend, and because of this if anyone hurts her in anyway, they would have a dragon of a Slytherin to deal with.

"Come on where are you?"

Draco had long known where the entrance to the Gryffindor common room was. A bit lame really. Seriously a painting? Surely those Gryffindor idiots could have thought of something better. It was the end of classes for the day, and Draco was waiting for Wesley to come down from the common room. They had been doing this ever since they had hooked up. One of them would wait outside the common room of the other, then they would go and find an empty classroom or broom closet, where they would make out like crazy before going back to their rooms hours later. Sort of like a tradition of when they first met.

A noise was heard, coming from the entrance and then the portrait swung open, to reveal a very hot young girl.

"Well finally," Draco smirked, "if I was forced to wait any longer, you do know that I can find someone else for this."

"Really?" smiled WeasleyGirl, "then I guess that I'll be leaving now, bye."

She turned towards the common room, but before she could take a step, Draco grabbed her arm and turned her around and planted his lips on hers, snaking his tongue out and between her lips. Wesley was caught off guard, she didn't expect this (sort of), but when she felt his tongue touch hers, the energy caused her to collapse into Draco. He liked this. He continued kissing her like that for a few seconds, before pulling away.

"Does that change your mind?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Let's go find some place more private."

* * *

Wesley's arms were wrapped tightly around Draco's as her mouth tried desperately to devour his. They had been going at it for about half an hour, in a broom closet, and had no intention of stopping now. Wesley paused for a moment pulling up for air.

"Um.Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Is that your hand?"

"What if it was?"

"Draco!! Your hand is in my pants!!"

"I know."

"Well I don't see you moving it."

"It could be."

"Draco!!"

"What?"

"How did you slip into my pants?"

"What?! My hand is moving around in your knickers and you're asking me how it got there?!"

"Yeah."

"You were there!!"

"Oh.so like this?"

WeasleyGirl gently slips her hand into Draco's pants.

"Y-yeah."

"Oh ok." She smiled a white smile at Draco, who couldn't believe what he was doing right now. Here he was with, who had to be the hottest girl he'd ever dated, and their hands were both busy down the others pants. Sure he had done a lot of things like this before, but this was different, this was the first time he was doing it with a girl that he actually cared for.

"You know you should stop that before something bad happens." What the hell was he saying?! Who was that!?

Wesley looked at him for a while, before a sly grin crept across her face.

"Oh and what naughty things are you going to do to me if I don't?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be caught off guard. Did he hear correctly or did Wesley just tell him to "play" with her.

"Excuse me? What?"

Her smile widened and she gently eased her hand out from within his pants, and slid it up his chest.

"You heard me. What are you going to do?"

Draco was about to indulge in an act that made him famous with all the girls at Hogwarts, he spun WeaslyGirl around until her back was pressed against the closet wall. His hands quickly disposed of her pants and moved up her thighs until they reached her panties. Wesley wrapped her legs around him drawing him in closer, with every rippling sensation. Her breathing quickened and when Draco was just about to get rid of the only thing that separated him from her sex, a loud noise was heard from outside.(Sorry people I'm not allowed to write NC-17, sorry WeasleyGirl, yeah I know it sucks)

They were both startled out of there passion. What If someone found them? Wesley quickly unlocked Draco's thighs from her leg (Man I hate describing this guy, WeasleyGirl I hope that you're happy), and put on the rest of her clothes that Draco had removed.

"Well this sucks." Was all Draco had to say before he and Wesley made the trip back to their dormitories.

"Yeah can't a guy and girl get it on around here?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey so that's it, the fourth chapter. Please forgive the late update, my computer just won't quit it. Oh if you guys have any ideas that will spice this fic up, please review it to me, I would really appreciate. Also I thank the amazing WeaslyGirl for her major contribution to this chapter (She came up with the pants thing), guys read her fics they are awesome. So until we meet again. Life long and prosper. Peace.


	5. Revenge

**A/N:** Hey guys The Shark is back; for now anyways. Sorry for such a long wait. I've been so busy since the last time I wrote a chapter on this. You know, with school, girls and the other things that distract a guy from putting pen to paper; or in this case finger to keyboard. Well here it is people, another exciting chapter of the fic Transfer Lust. By the way, my own personal comments will be in brackets like these (…..) plus I referenced from another favourite book series of mine for this one. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5 - Revenge**

* * *

The time had come. It had taken them weeks to put this plan together. Now all that time and preparation relied on the movements of one girl.

* * *

Wesley left the common room for a late night snack. Ever since Harry had told her about the entrance to Hogwarts kitchen, she frequently paid visits to satisfy her needs. That thought brought a small smile to her face as her mind wandered over to a single blonde haired boy (Great here we go again). The past few months with Draco had been; for lack of a better word; magical. At the beginning Wesley thought that their relationship would just be a fling.

How could it not have been? Back at Salem she wasn't known for her longevity when it comes to dating (OMG Wesley sounds like a……) and come on, she and Draco had barely spoken words to each other before her tongue was in his mouth.

Still. These past few months were great. The snogging sessions aside. (Mmmmhm) She loved how he made her feel. Protected and yes even loved. When everyone found out about them at the Christmas Fete it really took their relationship to another level. She even had to literally fight for him. After that people started calling her the Dragon Queen. Queen huh? Wesley liked the thought of that.

A shiver of cold brought her back to where she was. The corridors were extremely dark and chilly at night. She wished Draco was with her, but the Slytherin Prince had to forgo their reunion due to the demands of his court. He had been neglecting his friends because of her, and tonight was to make up for that. Wesley could understand that. Daniel sometimes came along with her on these night time trips to keep her company. He would have been here tonight as well, but these days he only had time for one person in particular. Wesley sighed. She shouldn't be jealous of Hermione, but come on! The girl was already surrounded by two guys most of the time, did she have to go and steal her best friend at Hogwarts too? (Whoa hold up keep me out of this) Ever since they went to the fete together it's been nothing but Hermione this and Hermione that. Boy's can be so pathetic sometimes (Hey! That's not fair!) He should just ask her out and get it over with.

She was almost there. She could already see the painting of the bowl of fruit in the distance. About time too, she was in the need for some chocolate éclairs and maybe even a butter beer (Yum). Wesley was about to tickle the pear when hurried footsteps sounded behind her.

"Crap."

There was nothing to do except cling to the shadows and hope whoever it was went away without spotting her. The footsteps drew closer. As it did she realized that there were more people than she'd realized. Four shadows stood in front of her. She couldn't make out their faces and hoped that they couldn't see her in the dark corner. Still, she slowly gripped her wand from inside her robes.

"Hello Jackman," one of the dark shapes spoke.

Oh Shit. Wesley's mind was racing, her heart beating like a drum. What to do? What to do!? Wait a minute that voice sounded familiar. She began to step out of the shadows. A sudden blur of movement.

"Stupefy!"

Everything went red, then black.

* * *

"Not so tough now are ya"

Pansy knelt next to Wesley's unconscious body and looked at it in disgust. How could Draco have chosen this over her? To Pansy Wesley was the ugliest thing she's ever seen. It was beyond comprehension.

"Pansy hurry!"

The Slytherin turned around to glare at Millicent. She then took out the glass vile she had in her robe pocket. Inside was a slug like creature; about two inches; that was covered in tiny spikes. This "creature" was in fact a plant, a seed in fact. A _Ylapsten_ seed. These things were extremely hard to find and a good thing too cause it was dangerous to encounter one.

_Ylapsten _have the ability to control the bodies of animals they come in contact with by latching onto them with their spikes. The victim doesn't feel anything. The seed then waits until the host is sleeping, then enters an orifice; mouth, ear, nose, any orifice; in order to make its way to the brain. While there the _Ylapsten _keeps the host's mind in a sedated state allowing it complete use of the body and mind.

_Ylapsten_ live for only a week once they have entered a host, after which the host "wakes up" not knowing what had happened. At that time spores are sent out as the host body breathes in order to continue the cycle.

This particular _Ylapsten_ was different. The potion in the file made the seed obedient to the first person it saw through its host's eyes. It also stunted that annoying reproduction phase. Pansy was not going to be responsible for a _Ylapsten_ infestation. It was like turning a person into a house elf for a short while. Brilliant.

Pansy unstopped the vile and poured its contents on Wesley's head. Immediately the _Ylapsten_ inched forward towards her ear and forced its way through (THAT should hurt. ouch). Millicent knelt next to Pansy while Daphne and Tatiana fidgeted and looked around nervously.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Millicent asked, eyeing Wesley with a look of contempt, "wouldn't it have been easier to just imperious the bitch?"

"Milly I'm not gonna risk using an illegal on this idiot", Pansy scowled, "she's not worth me going to Azkaban, no, this is better"

"If you say so"

A small cough came from the body in from of them. All eyes were now on Wesley.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go, chapter five, numero cinco. I'm a little rusty. It's been years since I wrote so I'll really appreciate the reviews. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I have a certain plot in mind so I'll try to put your thoughts in if it fits. Oh and did you guys catch the Animorph reference? Ah yes, I loved that series :-)

**WeasleyGir**l: Glad you liked the last chapter, you thought it was really funny. Strange when I was writing it didn't seemed that funny to me. Now I'm feeling a little bad cause this chapter mightn't be all that funny and a little more serious. Oh well I got more chapters to make you crack up Weasley :-)

**CloudFairy**: Glad you liked it Megan or should I say CloudFairy lol. I'm gonna keep making you like it too.

**Mystic Archer Horse**: Slaps your back Ok now breathe. Lol. Man like this thing really was funny. This chap mightn't be all that laughable but I'm gonna try and write more of those. Thanks for the review.

**Tali (Tazure)**: Well here it is chapter five. I'll try to put in most of the things you mentioned in the later chapters. Read this one and tell me what you think ok. Oh what do you think about the Animorph reference? Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
